


All's Fair in Love and War

by CallMeSnips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeSnips/pseuds/CallMeSnips
Summary: What will it take for Vin to come to terms with all the mistakes she's made?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FROM THIS POINT ON:  
> TW FOR ABUSE/GASLIGHTING, NSFW, AGE GAP, AND DUBCON.  
> And of course, the warnings in the tags, like canon typical violence.

Two years.

It had been two years since the Clone Wars began, but it felt like a millenia.

Most of the memories blurred together. Leaving the order, joining the Mandalorians, Order 66…

She could barely remember her childhood. Her most prominent memory was of Ahsoka Tano.

~◇~

"Hey, Vin!" Ahsoka bounded into the otherwise silent room where Vin was kneeling.

Opening her eyes, she drew in a deep breath before looking up.

Her split second of annoyance at being jolted from her meditation was diminished by the sight of Ahsoka's sparkling eyes and cheerful expression.

Vin smiled up at her. "Hey."

Ahsoka sat down next to her, cross legged. "Did I interrupt one of your hours-long meditation sessions?" She asked in amusement. Vin sighed, "They're not hours long--"

"Oh, yes they are, once you meditated for four hours straight!"

Then they both burst into giggles as Vin nudged into Ahsoka's ribcage with her elbow.

"Although," Ahsoka finally said as the giggles subsided, "It definitely seems like…" and then her smile faded too, "...you're using it as a sort of escape method, almost."

"Escape method?" Vin's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I mean-- it's just a suspicion. You tend to start doing it a lot more when something's bothering you…" Ahsoka then faltered under Vin's scrutinizing gaze. "Is… anything bothering you?"

"No." Vin said quickly, looking away from Ahsoka. The latter made a face. “Vin, you’re terrible at lying.”

“I-- I know.” Vin clenched her jaw.

"Vin, what's wrong?" The Togruta continued. "It's not Master Fisto, is it?"

"No, it's not him.." It was never him. Kit Fisto, her master, was exceedingly understanding and patient with her. "I've just been.. having some doubts."

"Doubts about what?"

"...The Order."

"Oh… you too?"

Vin looked at Ahsoka. "Wait, you've--?"

"Oh, no no. I meant Barriss. Barriss has had trouble with her master though, so it might be different."

Vin's shoulders slumped as she turned away again. Of course it was Barriss.

Vin didn't dislike Barriss at all. In fact, she was super kind and courteous to her, and very pretty. But Ahsoka was spending more and more time with her, and Vin couldn't say she wasn't a little jealous.

Okay, maybe a lot jealous.

Vin closed her eyes. No. No emotion. No attachments. It was forbidden.

Which was another reason for her doubt. The Jedi Code was nothing short of absolutely ridiculous, in her opinion. How could she have no attachments when Ahsoka was--

"...Vin." A shoulder shake brought her back to the present. 

"Sorry." Vin shook her head. 

"You are really out of it today." Ahsoka chuckled. She stood, grabbing Vin's hand. She felt a tingle go up her arm. Ahsoka hauled her up.

"C'mon, let's go do something to help you relax."

Two years.

~◇~

Forget your past.

Forget your memories.

Forget your attachments.

She repeated Maul's words like a mantra in her head, slash after slash landing in the wall, leaving scorching lines from the heat of her saber, perfectly etched lines as a show of her control and skill. In a way, the saying was sort of a mantra. It was what kept her alive ever since she turned on the Order-- besides that last bit.

"Vin." Her name was called with a cold voice. Speak of the devil.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to interact with Maul right that second. She imagined her childhood friend, a kind face, a familiar feeling of comfort that she sank into whenever she was irritated, or sad, or scared.

And then suddenly, Ahsoka was there. She let out a breath of relief, brandishing her now green blade. She was mirroring the other girl's form, having spent so much time with her that she took a liking to Ataru rather than Shii-Cho, her master's form. The pair engaged in a friendly combat now, but their actions were constantly stalemated. Having the same form had its disadvantages.

"Vin." And… she was back.

She stared at the wall in front of her now, instead of Ahsoka. She grimaced at the utter state of it, now all but destroyed by her saber.

She disignited, pivoting to Maul.

"You're needed with the others, not out here waving your weapon around." 

Vin's lip curled at this, harshly shoving her saber hilt back onto her belt. She picked up her helmet and slid it on, glaring at Maul through the visor.

The man turned and stalked off.

She sighed and followed him, watching the sky as it turned an indigo color.

Vin walked into the scene of Death Watch soldiers sparring, sitting around and watching, or talking amongst themselves.

She moved ahead of Maul, walking to stand next to a group of fellow Mandalorians.

The one next to her glanced over. "You know Maul's attempting to ally with Black Sun?" 

"Crime syndicate? Why?" 

They shrugged. "Dunno, Maul won't tell anyone except Vizsla anything."

"Uh huh…" Vin looked over to where Maul was walking with Vizsla, apparently deep in conversation. "Well, I hope this doesn't turn out badly, then." 

A cheer erupted from the group next to her; one of the soldiers sparring had trapped their opponent in a headlock. The defeated Mandalorian struggled fruitlessly.

"They're loading us onto transports in the morning. We're supposed to be meeting them."

Vin grimaced. "How many of us are going?"

"Probably not all of us, initially."

Vin looked to where Maul had been before, blinking when she found no one.

She turned back, head lowered.

She'd watch the sparring until she was assigned to a transport.

-

The next morning, they were roused out of their bunks early by several disgruntled Mandalorians. Apparently most of them didn't even know they'd be sent to meet the syndicate at all.

"Get up, get dressed, you're expected to be ready to go in ten minutes!" Someone yelled.

Vin rolled out of bed, rubbing her face. She'd slept in her braid, making it even messier and frizzier than normal, but she didn't care.

She quickly changed out of her sleepwear into her blacks, tugging on her armour and boots. She snatched up her helmet, sticking her blaster and saber on her belt.

She jogged out of the bunks with the rest of them, converging with the group that'd formed in front of the transports.

"Spread out!" Vizsla yelled from the front.

Vin was jostled as the Mandalorians attempted to do as requested. She was given a clear view of the front now, even pushing her way through the crowd to get closer.

Vizsla sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned to Bo Katan, engaging in a short, heated conversation.

"Just-" Bo huffed. "Just take half, we don't need to send everyone right now-"

Maul walked into view and up to the group, starting to order Mandalorians nearer the bunks to leave.

Several grumbled as they did so.

"Alright, everyone left, start boarding the transports."

Even as the crowd surged forwards, Vin felt a hand close around her upper arm and she was pulled out of the way. 

She scoffed, turning-- and ending up nose-to-nose with Maul.

She backed up. "What?"

"You're traveling on my transport."

"Of course I am." 

Maul shot her a look and walked away, and Vin half entertained not following.

But, she did.

She entered the transport, seeing Maul, Savage, Bo Katan, and Pre Vizsla standing at the control panel.

Vin sighed. This was humiliating already.

She pointedly sat in the back of the ship, away from the others. She saw Maul's eyes on her for a second, before turning away. She shot a glare at the back of his head.

Some time later, they landed with a rumble. Before the ramp was even all the way down, Vin had used her jetpack to shoot out of there, joining the Deathwatch already in the crimson sky.

They watched the group on the ground, led by Maul, walk up to a gang of seedy-looking aliens.

"That's Black Sun?" Someone asked.

"Not all of it, smart one." Was the retort.

Whatever Maul had said to the criminals apparently allowed them passage, as the Black Sun member turned and let Maul follow.

Vin grumbled. "Really? Just them?"

"Heh. They don't tell us what we're doing and then when we get here, don't even let us listen in. Where's the fun in that?"

The soldier from the camp, the one she'd talked to.

Vin smirked. "You suggesting something?"

"Yeah, this way." 

The pair flew around the building they were supposed to be watching, searching for a window or an opening through which to eavesdrop.

They found a window lower to the ground, hovering there.

She looked in, seeing several more of the aliens sitting around a table. She noted a particularly large one sitting at the head of the table, the leader, she presumed.

"Why do you come here?" The leader asked.

"We seek an army," Maul replied. Vin and the other Death Watch shared a glance.

"Fools. We are not mercenaries. Dispose of them. Keep their ships and weapons." 

Vin tensed, hand closing around her saber.

Maul's head turned her direction ever so slightly. Shit. He'd sensed her.

She didn't care though, not right that second, as several guards made their way towards Maul's group.

"Bring me that one's sword." The leader chuckled, pointing at Vizsla. The Darksaber.

"Oh, hell no." The Mandalorian next to her growled.

Maul stood there calmly, however, as the guards' advance was stopped by Vizsla aiming his gauntlets at their faces.

Suddenly there was a short scuffling in the corner where Savage proceeded to snap the wrist of one of the guards, then his neck. He heaved him over onto the table.

"This is your last opportunity to join us." Maul said, now stepping forwards.

"Quiet." The leader hissed, standing. "We are the Black Sun!" The individuals around the table stood as well. Maul frowned. "Very well, then."

He then knelt as Savage ignited his lightsaber, throwing it directly over him at the leader. 

"Oh, shit." The soldier next to Vin stared as every single alien around that table was decapitated.

"Let's just go, before we're caught or something." Vin grabbed the other's wrist and tugged them away from the window. The pair flew off, landing with the ground squad.

Said group was lounging there, several helmets off, chatting amongst themselves. Vin heard several irritated remarks about being made to wait outside.

The Mandalorian she'd been with removed their helmet.

Vin blinked, seeing a girl with thin cornrows pulled into a short ponytail, hazel eyes boring into her own. Her skin was dark, almost dark enough to blend in with the surrounding nighttime scenery, if not for the red light glancing off of her cheekbones.

She caught Vin staring, and smirked. Vin felt her face heating up and quickly looked away.

"My name is Aster." The girl chuckled. 

"I'm Vin."

"Ah, you're the Jedi girl?"

"I'm not a Jedi anymore." Vin frowned.

"Right, sorry. Apprentice. Maul's, right?"

Vin nodded.

"So… you guys are allowed to have multiple apprentices, or what?" Aster asked.

"I don't know the rules. He's not technically a Sith anymore, so he probably could. But I'm letting him focus on Savage. They are brothers, after all."

Aster nodded. "Even if they're brothers, and their bond is that strong, I don't think you've seen the way Maul looks at you."

Vin frowned. "What. He hardly looks at me at all."

"Ha. I'd say you definitely changed his attitude a bit. He's not as harsh when you're around."

"Oh please. You're acting like he--"

"Alright, get up. Helmets on. Listen." Bo's shout drew everyone's attention, and the Mandalorians scrambled to stand and shove on their helmets.

Aster and Vin did so as well.

"Black Sun has agreed to join us and have offered supplies." Bo continued. "And you're going to help move them."

-

They were flown to yet another location on the planet, and dispersed to pick up and move boxes and crates of supplies. Vin walked a particularly heavy crate with Aster, inching it along.

"So what do you think the army thing is about?" She asked Vin.

"No idea. You think Maul never tells you anything? He tells me even less."

Aster chuckled. "No special treatment?" 

"Please." Vin rolled her eyes. "Like I said, he barely even looks at me. Anyways, I have a sneaking suspicion that this whole, 'building up an army' thing has to do with Mandalore."

Aster frowned. "...What about Mandalore? You don't think--"

"That Maul's going to overthrow the government?" Vin laughed.

"Alright, that does sound a bit stupid." Aster agreed in amusement. "If anyone's going to take the Duchess' place it'll be Bo Katan."

"Yeah, Maul's a bit more focused on the Jedi." Vin grit her teeth.

Obi-Wan. Maul had been obsessed with the man since before she knew him, constantly rambling about revenge.

Another contributing factor to the growing resentment she felt for Maul.

Aster and Vin placed the barrel by the transports, where more soldiers were sorting items and loading them on-ship. Vin walked towards them, planning to help sort supplies.

"I'm gonna go do some more heavy lifting," Aster called. "See you around."

Vin lifted a hand, then knelt next to a stack of boxes. She pulled her helmet off.

She began to pick through the contents, sorting them as needed, acutely aware of the two approaching men from the right.

"...We won't need a bigger army." Vizsla said.

Maul stopped, turning. "There is only one plan." He spat. "One vision."

"And it belongs to the Death Watch," Vizsla countered carefully.

"Your vision lacks clarity." Maul scowled. "Without us, you have no army and no reason to replace the Duchess."

So it was Satine.

"The depth of this opportunity eludes you. You shall watch… and learn."

Maul turned towards her again, and she quickly snapped her head forwards. She hadn't even realized she'd turned to watch.

Maul stalked towards her.

Great.

"Get up." He'd stopped right next to her.

Before Vin could even stand, he grabbed her and hauled her up.

She was then pulled, almost harshly, away from everyone.

"Tell me why you have been so keen on eavesdropping today." He hissed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Okay, the first time was not even my idea-"

"That is not relevant."

Vin groaned. "Look, the Black Sun thing was suspicious, alright? I was just trying to figure out why you need an army."

"And now you know." Maul's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. I do." Vin said bitterly. Maul scoffed and began to storm away.

"Nice of you to finally engage in a real conversation with me for the first time in weeks," Vin added maliciously.

Maul stopped.

Shit.

He turned, slowly, eyes glittering. "Perhaps you think I've been ignoring you?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I think." She couldn't help herself. "Ever since the stupid incident happened, you've been acting more and more closed off and I'm getting really damn tired of it-"

Maul grabbed her arm, pulled it, and clamped his hand over her mouth.

Vin shuddered, eyes widening.

"You do as I tell you." Maul whispered. "No more questions. You know what we are doing now… and you will obey me, no matter what I ask."

Vin whimpered, wrenching herself away from him. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Fucker.

"Wonder if this is the special treatment Aster was talking about." Vin attempted to retain at least a shred of her pride, but her trembling voice betrayed her.

"Special treatment." Maul chuckled dangerously. "Is that what you want from me?"

"Well, I didn't really expect to be cut off after what happened, y'know, I kind of thought something--"

Maul grabbed her by the jaw and slammed his mouth onto hers, trapping her in a vicious kiss.

Vin whined and grasped at his shirt weakly, unable-- or maybe unwilling-- to pull away from the iron grip.

She gasped as he pulled back abruptly, staring down at her. There was a discernible mix of emotions on his face. Confusion, maybe? Remorse? Disgust?

Whatever it was, Vin must have been mirroring it back at him, because he released her and backed away.

"Do you understand how this gets in the way now? Why I must act indifferent to you like the rest of my soldiers?" He asked.

Vin just stared at him, mouth still open dumbly.

Without another word, Maul slunk into the shadow of the night until Vin could no longer see him.

Son of a bitch.

Vin sank to her knees, waiting for her head to stop spinning.

What the hell was that? What did he mean?

Her overthinking was interrupted by a final call to load the transports. Vin cursed and stood, jogging to where she left her helmet on the ground.

Instead, Aster was standing in that spot, holding said helmet and waiting.

"There you are." She huffed. "Been waiting forever. I thought you might've gotten lost."

"Gotten lost." Vin echoed, attempting to muster up some sort of humour in her tone.

Instead, Aster's brow creased as she looked Vin over. "You alright?" She handed Vin her helmet. "You look hella shaken up."

Shaken up. “It’s-- it’s nothing.”

Aster arched an eyebrow. “You’re shaking like a leaf.”

Was she? She hadn’t noticed, glancing down at her hands holding her helmet. She was indeed trembling.

“Well-- I’m not, scared if that’s what you think it is.” Vin shrugged. She put her helmet on to hide her face.

“Was it Maul?”

Curse her inquisitive ass. “It really doesn’t matter,” Vin stated, trying to keep her breath even.

“Alright… I’ll stop.” Aster sighed. “Why don’t you relax for a bit while we… go wherever we’re going.”

She followed Aster onto the transport, knowing full well Maul expected her to travel on his again, but she just couldn’t face him right now.

How could she?

Several weeks prior, she and Maul had… done some unspeakable things, namely. They were nearly caught by Bo Katan too, which would have ended very, very badly.

She knew the woman already disliked Maul. Ever since he got all buddy-buddy with Vizsla, she’d been keeping a close eye on him. It was rather annoying, actually. It wasn't like Maul would be the one to take the throne, Vizsla had the Darksaber. And if Bo Katan wanted to combat him for it, she had every right to her sister's place. If she'd caught one of her soldiers sleeping with the former Sith Lord… it wouldn't have been pretty at all.

Vin sat heavily on a bench, exhaustion rushing through her body even though she'd hardly done anything that day.

"You sure you're okay?" Aster sat next to her and pulled off her helmet. Vin was too emotionally scrambled to even try to be irritated. "I'm just super tired. Mostly mentally."

"Ah… got it." Aster leant back on her palms. "Hey, when they check our bunkers every night, I don't think I've ever heard them say your last name. Everyone just calls you… Vin?"

"When the Order took me in I was pretty young. I couldn't remember my parents so I just didn't have a last name, really." Vin recalled. "I guess you could say I adopted the Vizsla surname, since I'm technically a part of that clan."

Aster nodded. "There's a lot of guys here who took the Vizsla name, too. I thought about it, but I'm subgrouped with the Nite Owls, so I use my surname hyphenated with Kryze."

The transport rumbled as they returned to base.

Ramps opened and soldiers and supplies poured out, everyone already working on moving the items to storage units.

Vin stepped out with Aster, helmet under arm, scanning the crowd for Maul.

As the pair walked, she spotted the Zabrak approach a holotable alongside Vizsla and Bo Katan. A tiny map of a star system was pulled up, and they were likely discussing future plans.

Vin didn't bother eavesdropping again.

Aster took her to chill out a few meters away from the group. "Y'know…" Aster began, "This whole thing is a bit sketchy."

"How so?" Vin asked.

"Well, Maul likes to call us his soldiers, when technically we're Vizsla's. Now, I know that's a bit of a reach--" She continued as Vin opened her mouth to protest, "But I'm starting to worry that Maul is going to try to--" Aster broke off.

"Try to what? Rule Mandalore? You know that's absolutely ridiculous. Vizsla has the Darksaber." But Vin frowned at Aster, a flash of worry passing through her mind. What if Maul ruled? Then what?

"It's not so ridiculous if you think about it," Aster said quietly.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the skies once more as three small transports touched down just inside the camp.

Vin, Aster, and several other Mandalorians started towards this scene, the three around the holotable doing so as well.

"More criminals." Vin heard Bo Katan scoff.

"Spice dealers connected to the crime families of Coruscant," Vizsla replied. Vin frowned. How the hell were spice runners going to help them?

"The Pykes." Maul told them both. "They will be the next to join us."

Five or six aliens approached them, strange and almost squid-looking in appearance.

"We know you've been forming an army," the frontmost one spoke.

"Were you expecting us?" Vizsla said.

"The Underworld is a small community. We have no desire to oppose you, we come to join you."

The aliens behind the speaker nodded, making clicking and gurgling sounds, almost as if they were laughing.

Vin wrinkled her nose. 

"Are we really going to the level of teaming up with criminals to get this done? This is a joke." Aster shuffled back, staring in disgust. "This is making us look like a joke."

Vin ignored her and listened intently.

"...Very good." Vizsla was saying. He then walked forward, shook hands with the Pyke, and said, "Let's ready our troops. We leave for Nal Hutta immediately."

"Oh, great, the Hutts too?" Aster said in indignation now. "Unbelievable. You know, I bet this is only to show everyone how much power Maul holds." The girl ranted to Vin now as they walked towards the transports for the hundredth time that day. "We wouldn't need three different syndicates to back us up. We're Mandalorians, for crying out loud."

Vin just nodded in agreement to appease Aster. She was having her own intense thoughts.

-

The ships approached a green and brown speckled planet. Not the pretty green you'd see in foliage, but a murky, dirty green, like the color of water you'd find by a dumpster in Coruscant's crime-ridden alleyways.

Several of them took notice of this, too, cracking jokes about Hutts and whatnot. As they entered the atmosphere, Vin wrinkled her nose, staring at the sight below. The air was quite literally colored green, and no light filtered through the brown clouds.

“How do people live on a planet like this?” Aster said in contempt.

“They ain’t people.” Came a reply from the group they were in. An appreciative chuckle went around.

“Alright soldiers, get ready!” A shout was heard from somewhere. Those who didn’t have their helmets on already put them on, and waited as the transports landed vertically on the wall of something.

Death Watch poured out, on the ground and in the skies, and Vin looked at what they’d landed on.

A large palace with a domed top stood there, with the entryway a few meters in front of her.

She saw Maul, Savage and Vizsla already on the way inside.

Aster looked at Vin.

“I’ll get in trouble again.” Vin hissed.

“Oh, is that why you were upset?”

Vin sighed. “You know what, fine. I don’t care, let’s go.”

Aster and her jogged around the palace wall, away from the others, and jetpacked up to find a window once more.

They saw Maul and the other two standing in the middle of what looked like a council of Hutts.

The one in the middle seat was speaking in Huttese, a language Vin couldn’t translate.

Maul, however, seemed to understand. “There are many things the Hutts influence and possess that would be useful to us,” Maul told them.

The Hutt spoke again, asking something.

“We have no credits.” Maul replied.

A particularly ugly Hutt on the far left then spoke. Vin understood something about a bargain.

“Your lives,” Maul said maliciously, “In exchange for Hutt Space and everything in its borders.”

The middle Hutt laughed. “Hohohohohoho. Bunta chupo.”

Several figures leapt up onto the table.

Vin recognized one of them as Dengar. “You’re kidding.” She hissed.

“What?” Aster said, already alerted.

“Bounty hunters. C’mon, let’s go!”

The pair sped towards the other Mandalorians on their jetpacks.

“Bounty hunters inside!” Aster yelled. “Let’s go!”

The Deathwatch pushed forwards, readying their blasters. Vin could already hear sabers from inside.

Suddenly, the doors were shoved open and the three sprinted out, Savage slashing through the guards on his way out, and followed closely behind by the bounty hunters.

“Oh damn, that’s a lot.” Vin muttered, grabbing her gun and running closer to Maul.

She aimed and began to fire as the two brothers deflected opposing bolts with their lightsabers.

And suddenly, the four were surrounded by hunters.

“Oh what the hell, there’s more than I thought--” Vin shot one.

“Vin, if you must use your lightsaber--” Maul began, and then a huge explosion in front of them destroyed the oncoming hunters.

Laughter sounded from above. Bo Katan was laughing as she jetpacked down with several other airborne.

“I see negotiations have gone as planned.”

“Yeah, aggressive negotiations.” Vin huffed.

“Secure this platform!” Vizsla shouted up to her. Bo Katan and the other airborne flew over them, shooting missiles into the hunters still shooting.

And then the rest of the Deathwatch arrived, led by Aster. Vin grinned.

“Retreat!” A female hunter yelled. “Back inside!”

The rest of them followed her lead, turning and sprinting into the palace.

Maul, Vin and the rest of them simply followed, marching in with nothing to lose. The hunters must have known they couldn’t defeat them.

Several Mandalorians ran ahead, blasters up, and the shooting began again. Vizsla aimed his flamethrower at a couple of hunters on the way to the council room.

Suddenly, something dropped behind Vin’s group, and damn well knocked Vizsla over with a punch.

Savage ignited and slashed at her, missing, and was smacked in the face by a spinning weapon of some kind. There was a second hunter as well.

“What the hell?” Vin snarled, hand on her saber now.

Maul looked at her, and gave a short nod. He ran at the girl, throwing her, and ignited. He slashed multiple times, but this girl was insanely good at dodging.

Maul was pushed over by a THIRD hunter, some kind of dog. The girl got up and sprinted at Vin, who then ignited. The girl stuttered in step, clearly confused. Vin laughed and attacked her.

Vizsla, behind her, then engaged two more hunters with the Darksaber. All four of them wielded sabers now.

Vin overshot a particularly harsh strike and topped off balance, the girl pushing her over as well.

She then ran at Maul again. After another round of combat, Maul grew fed up with this stupidly skilled girl and Force choked her, tossing her aside.

Vin stood and disignited as Savage threw the other hunter into the wall. Two metallic balls clanged onto the ground. Smoke bombs.

“Come on! Let’s go.” They heard the girl’s voice.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Vin started after them, and Maul caught her arm. “Let them go. They’re only bounty hunters. They have no allegiance.”

Vin growled.

The four turned, walking towards the council room. Maul Force-pulled his lightsaber to him.

As they entered, a soldier jogged up to them. “Sir, the Hutts have escaped, except one.”

Maul marched past, up to the ugly Hutt from earlier.

“Where are the others?” Maul snarled. 

“Hopa!” The Hutt cried. “Hopa!!”

Maul turned away. “Kill him.” Savage ignited, holding the blade to the Hutt’s-- well, neck, wherever it was. It then repeated, “Hagwa,” several times. 

“Give me a location.” Maul looked back angrily. 

“Tatooine. Tatooine!” the Hutt trembled.

“Jabba’s palace.” Vizsla told him.

“So the only thing you can tell me is that I will find Jabba… at Jabba’s palace?” Maul muttered. He gave Savage a look. The yellow Zabrak lifted his saber, slashing down the Hutt’s frontside.

“To Tatooine we go,” Vin mumbled, signaling to Aster at the entrance.

-

On Tatooine, the soldiers were deployed near a building that looked very much like the one on Nal Hutta. Vin panted as they flew over the rocks. It was hotter than hell here. 

Their ships gunned down several guards as soldiers landed, taking the rest out on the ground.

Maul’s ship landed and Vin inched closer, waiting.

The brothers and Vizsla walked out.

The three entered the palace, followed loosely by Vin, Aster, and several other Deathwatch.

Jabba spoke in Huttese as they approached.

“Give up, Jabba. You’re the only ones left.” Vizsla said.

After a moment of silence, Maul added, “Submit… or suffer.”

Jabba laughed. “Hohohohohoho…" and spoke again in Huttese. 

Another moment of tense silence, and then--

“The mighty Jabba and the Hutt families have decided… to join you.” The translator droid spoke.

Vin relaxed in relief.

Aster turned, ushering the Deathwatch out.

As everyone exited the palace, a few Deathwatch walked to the beaten guards on the ground and helped them up, a gesture to show that they were all on the same side now.

Behind her, Vin heard Maul and Vizsla speaking to each other again.

"Between the Hutts, Black Sun, and the Pykes, we'll have a large reserve of muscle and supplies." Vizsla said.

"Yes…" Maul replied.

"So then Mandalore and Kenobi are still our priority?"

Vin scowled. Kenobi. Of course.

"They are vital," Maul growled.

"I am curious to hear the rest of your plan."

"Yes… as is someone else." Maul looked directly at Vin. She cringed and fell into step beside Maul and Vizsla.

"The vision has expanded." Maul began. "You will still rule Mandalore, and under your protection, I will command a new galactic underworld."

Huh. So Maul was really only doing this to become involved in the crime community? Vin frowned.

Vizsla paused, looking concerned as well, then kept walking. "Mandalore influences a league of 2,000 neutral systems. It gives you a great deal of options for your enterprise."

"You have learned from your previous oversights." Maul said. "With our combined forces, the Republic and the Separatists will be irrelevant."

Vizsla paused again, and Maul stepped ahead, Vin trailing closely.

"Then are we ready?" Vizsla asked.

Maul inclined his head. "Mobilize the army. Send an advanced guard to the capital. I want a list of targets vital to Mandalore's security. Choose wisely… there will be no second chances."

Maul and Vizsla turned to go their opposite directions. Vin started after Vizsla, only to be stopped by Maul's hand around her bicep.

"No. You will be entering with me."

Vin pulled her arm away. "Right."

-

In the distance, Vizsla approached Bo Katan.

"Stay focused," he told her. "Mandalore will soon be ours. And Maul and his brother will be dead alongside the Duchess."


End file.
